


Just another day at work

by a_perverted_squid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gavin is sleepy, Just Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, sex in public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_perverted_squid/pseuds/a_perverted_squid
Summary: Gavin just mouthed “what the fuck?” before realizing what Nines was about to do, if he weren’t that eager to have sex, he would’ve probably stopped him. Nines just winked at him and gestured for him to act casual, after all Connor and Anderson were still in the office.





	Just another day at work

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting a fanfic, hopefully you’ll enjoy it, also English is not my first language so if you see any grammar errors and typos, I’m sorry

RK900 looked over at Gavin drinking coffee, that was his third cup that night. There was nothing he could do about it, he knew that Gavin was a big man child and wouldn’t listen anyway. He looked over at his desk, the clock flashed bright red numbers, it was 2 am. Nines understood that they had to finish this case soon but observing the other man made him wish they could just go home. Gavin looked absolutely exhausted, it was obvious that he was struggling to stay awake. Because of their busy schedule they weren’t able to find any time for themselves, if you asked RK about it he would’ve just brushed it off like it was nothing but Gavin, Gavin was nothing like him. Gavin became a beast, he was aggressive and annoying, the whole office knew why. Gavin needed to be fucked, he needed RK to show him his place once again but unfortunately they had no time for sex. While thinking about Gavin and his eagerness to fuck, he got an idea. He picked up a pen and started writing something down before dropping it intentionally.

The sound of RK’s pen hitting the hard floor got Gavin’s attention, he looked over at his partner and silently clicked his tongue before his gazed shifted to his paperwork once again. Nines smiled and apologized politely, he got off his chair and slowly bent down to search for it. He made his way under Gavin’s desk and placed his hand on the other man’s right thigh. Gavin flinched and looked under his desk, he was exhausted and not ready to deal with RK’s bullshit. The android moved his hand up Gavin’s thigh until he reached his crotch, he then gently placed his fingers on it and looked up at the other man. Gavin just mouthed “what the fuck?” before realizing what Nines was about to do, if he weren’t that eager to have sex, he would’ve probably stopped him. Nines just winked at him and gestured for him to act casual, after all Connor and Anderson were still in the office.

He went back to doing paperwork, he wanted to just get up and go fuck in the restroom but something about doing it this way was appealing to him. For a second he thought he could handle it, RK was gently massaging his thighs, letting his hands roam around Gavin’s body. He liked that and he liked it a lot but he was a fool for thinking he would be able to handle it. Nines slowly unzipped his pants, pulling them down slightly before placing his hand on Gavin’s, now half hard, cock. RK’s fingers we’re colder than usual, Nines was never as warm as Gavin was but this, this was different. 

“That fucker” Gavin though as he felt the android squeeze his dick, his hand was so cold, it felt amazing against his warm body. He squirmed around each time RK tightened his grip on his ,now hard, cock. His face felt hot, his cheeks were bright red. Nines smirked upon seeing Gavin blush and cuss under his breath, he was enjoying watching him like that, he was so obedient each time they fucked. He got closer, slowly sat down on the back of his legs and licked Gavin’s hard dick. 

The sensation of RK’s warm tongue on Gavin’s dick made him slam his fist against the desk, the loud bang echoed through the room and got the attention of the other man and his partner. Both Connor and Hank turned towards Gavin’s desk. Gavin’s mind raced as Nines continued to lick his cock, he had to act casual.  
“Detective?” Connor called out “Is everything okay?” he got up from his desk. Gavin had to say something fast or Robo cop would be on his ass, he loudly muttered “Yes tin can, it is, go mind your own business”. Hank gestured for Connor to sit down, there was no point in talking to Gavin when he was in a bad mood. Just as Gavin managed to relax a bit, Connor spoke up again “Excuse me detective” he exclaimed, getting the other man’s attention, “Where is RK900?”. Gavin swallowed hard as he felt Nines squeeze his thighs tightly, he was sure the impact would leave bruises. He grunted softly and loudly said “How should I know? I’m busy, beat it”. Connor just looked up at him and shifted his gaze back on the papers, there was really no point in talking to him.

While the other two peacefully did their job, he was desperately trying not to moan. Nines kissed the tip of his cock before putting it in his mouth, Gavin’s dick was leaking pre-cum already, it was salty and warm. He made sure to go as deep as he could, after all it wasn’t hurting him in anyway. Gavin snuck his left hand under the desk and placed it on RK’s head, pulling his hair as tightly as he could. Nines slowly sucked on Gavin’s cock, taking in as much as he could, he would occasionally stop just to let the other man rest a bit but then proceeded to continue soon after. While Nines was having fun and enjoying the shit out of it, Gavin was struggling to keep calm. He kept moaning and grunting silently, praying to god that the other two don’t notice. Gavin’s head bobbed backwards as Nines put his hand around the base of his cock, squeezing it gently but hard enough for Gavin to grunt loudly. Nines wanted to test Gavin’s limits, he wanted to know how long he would last and if he could keep it down throughout the whole ordeal. He pulled Gavin’s pants even lower, he slowly took Gavin’s dick out of his mouth, licking the tip of it as it exited, he started placing kisses on his thighs while simultaneously jerking him off. Gavin’s grip on the androids hair tightened, his hands were shaking along with his legs. 

“He’s close” Nines smirked, before biting hard on his left thigh, Gavin lost his cool once again, he jerked upwards, slamming his knees into the desk. The other two looked at him briefly, not paying too much attention, after all they knew how bratty he would get each time he had to stay longer at work. While Gavin was completely blissed out, no longer caring if anyone sees, Nines was stroking his cock in a fast pace, he was surprised Gavin was able to keep it down. Slowly, Gavin became desperate and pulled RK’s face towards his cock. The android looked up before putting the dick inside his mouth once again, Gavin was panting at this point, his whole body was shaking, he couldn’t take it anymore.

As soon as Nines started bobbing his head, Gavin came hard, his cum filling the androids mouth. Gavin’s reaction to the orgasm was everything but quiet, he slammed his right hand on the desk once again. This time it was Anderson that spoke up “Reeds, what the fuck?” he looked over at him “Stop making a fuss, you’re too loud”. Gavin stuttered out a loud “F-fuck off” before resting his head against the desk. Hank wishes he could not care about Gavin but there was something lovable about that son of a bitch. “Look” he said silently “if you’re that tired just go home” he said in a caring tone, Gavin just let out a silent “Yeah”. 

Nines got him dressed and casually got up and went to the restroom to clean himself up, he washed his face and fixed his hair. By the time he came back, Gavin was asleep on his desk. He looked down at him before hearing Hank speak “Take him home Nines, he’s exhausted”, Nines nodded in return. “Where were you Nines?” Connor asked “I’m sure if you were here he wouldn’t have made a fuss”, Nines raised his eyebrow and calmly said “I had some business to take care of, I apologize for his behavior”. Connor smiled “It’s okay, it’s not your fault anyway, do you need help with him?” he asked politely. Nines declined and picked Gavin up like he was nothing, he looked at his face, it was still flushed in red blush.  
“How cute” he thought before taking him out of the office and into the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter @apervertedsquid


End file.
